


Hammocks

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hammocks, Holidays, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do not imagine your otp on a hammock together. Don’t imagine Person B is asleep on Person A’s chest and definitely don’t imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammocks

> Inspired by this beautiful [drawing](http://derekstile.tumblr.com/post/57391891567/sterek-cuddling-in-a-hammock-d-i-hope-you-like)

Maybe it’s atavistic, maybe it’s just because Summer in Beacon Hills are not your traditional Californian summers, but Stiles doesn’t particularly like burning under the Sun.

And yet.

And yet, here he is, trying to enjoy himself on the immaculate Caribbean beaches.

He knows he sounds like a spoiled brat, but after everything that has happened to him, to them, to their Pack between the beginning of Junior year and their graduation, Stiles feels like they have deserved to be spoiled.

Before, you know, going to college all around the country and beyond.

Okay, so there’s one excellent reason for him to be at least a little bit happy about their destination.

Derek Hale in swim shorts.

Need he say more.

Ah, perhaps a bit more : his boyfriend Derek Hale in swim shorts.

Yeah, that sounds even better.

The truth is, it might have taken an unhealthy dose of traumatism for them to realize that they cared so much about each other for reasons beyond friendship and Pack, but now that they are together, Stiles feels like he’s been granted access to a whole new man.

Derek Hale in a relationship that is not using him for psychopathic goals or just for a warm bed? Fucking teddy bear.

Seriously.

The man is the worst cuddly, romantic puppy ever, and Stiles includes Scott in his analysis of the situation, so that’s saying something.

Not that he’s complaining, of course.

Being the recipient of all those cuddles and love and attention?

Fucking awesome.

Being the only one Derek puts suncream on and massages?

Heavenly.

Being the only one Derek rubs his cheek against when they are all eating together?

Fucking empowering, man.

And when Derek notices that Stiles is really getting tired from the smoldering heat--even the Ocean is too hot, hot damn--he gently nudges him towards the hammocks and gets in to let Stiles settle down without making a klutzy fool of himself.

Knowing himself, Stiles is pretty sure he would have ended up like a [Chalka ](http://c8.alamy.com/comp/ACDW2B/sweet-polish-bread-called-chalka-challah-ACDW2B.jpg)if he had been left to his own devices facing the dreaded hammock of doom.

But as it is, Derek is his personal comfy, stabilizing pillow to lean against as Stiles lets himself fall asleep.

Even though Derek is hot--ha--, it doesn’t bother Stiles. If anything, it comforts him and appeases him to feel Derek’s strong body behind him, especially when Derek closes his arms around him.

After God knows how long, Stiles stirs and even though he keeps his eyes closed, he can feel different things.

One, Derek is kissing the side of his head rhythmically, and fuck if that’s simultaneously soothing and arousing.

Two, he shifted them so one of his legs is hanging over the edge of the hammock.

Three, shifting them has brought Stiles even more comfortably against Derek’s body, Stiles’ head pillowed against his shoulder and his ass comfortable nestled between his legs.

Four, Derek didn’t get his leg out of the hammock just for the thrill of it: he’s apparently using whatever traction he has against the floor--Stiles suspects the use of a claw or two--to rock them slowly and gently in the breeze.

Stiles takes a deep breath and turns his head so that his nose brushes against Derek’s throat. “Hey,” he mumbles, and isn’t that grand that he can feel the shiver that travels down Derek’s body. “What you up to?”

“Not much,” Derek replies, voice barely above a whisper in Stiles’ ear. “Slept well?”

Stiles hums and groans happily, turning to his side to face Derek’s profile, a hand on Derek’s chest. “So comfy,” he mumbles, still sleepy-headed.

He can actually feel Derek’s lips stretch into a smile against his forehead. “Good.”

“Are you?”

“Hm?”

“Comfy,” Stiles clarifies. “Is that position comfy for you?”

“Very,” Derek replies, leaning back in the hammock, and Stiles almost shrieks when he feels his body tilting too. “Though I’d rather …”

“Hm?”

Derek somehow manages to straighten up until they’re sitting in the hammock. “I’d rather return to a softer, firmer surface,” he says, voice dropping as his eyes darken, “to see how long it would take me to make you moan happily like th--Hey!”

Stiles is already untangling them, fully awake now as he tries jumping out of Derek’s embrace. “I love your ideas,” he stammers as he finds his balance, wiggling his fingers at Derek in what he hopes is a reasonably attractive come-hither fashion. “Come on, let’s find out!”

“Find out what?” Erica calls and all the Pack’s heads pop up from their various spots in the Sun.

“Not your business!” Derek and Stiles yell together before running--well, Derek is strutting more than anything--towards their bungalow.

“Gross,” Erica comments to no one in particular before leaning back against Boyd, a soft smile on her lips.

“So gross,” Scott replies, voice shaking with repressed laughter.

 


End file.
